


Looking Forward to

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Neville, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Quick Kisses, Slice of Life, Triad - Freeform, thrupple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Neville always looks forward to their Friday nights.





	Looking Forward to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/gifts).



> Thank you to the @ChubbyNevilleFest for inspiring more Neville-focused work! And thank you to my beta @malenkayacherepakha for all of your continued support (I gifted it to you, friend, thank you for being so wonderful!!) And thank you to my nonny on tumblr who sent me this ask/prompt: Hi Chris! ❤️ What do you think Lunevra's typical Friday night looks like? ❤️

Neville always looked forward to Friday nights.

It was date night, which always made their friends laugh.  _ You don’t have kids! _ they’d say.  _ Every night is date night _ ! they’d joke. 

And it was true, he supposed. Every night when he came home to his two beautiful partners, it seemed special. But those nights were sometimes scarce; with Ginny ramping up practices for the season, and Luna traveling so often with her business partner, Rolf, and Neville staying late at the greenhouses, checking on new seedlings and mature plants, they’d sometimes go days without seeing each other, especially all together. 

But Fridays were sacred. Luna would Floo home, and Ginny would braid both of their hair, or place a curling charm in Luna’s blonde locks, and Neville would put on a bow tie, a waistcoat, and the cologne that Ginny had bought him for their first anniversary.

He picked out his tie, one with little cacti all over that pricked his finger if he tied it wrong and bloomed pink flowers the longer he wore it. Draco had bought him the tie when he became a professor, a celebratory joke that still made him smile every time. 

Neville slicked back his hair, trimmed his beard. He added a spritz of cologne to his wrists, and a dab just below his ears. When he pulled on his grey waistcoat, it was a little tight, the bottom button particularly snug. He frowned, twisting it off, and examined his middle in the mirror.

His new job as Professor of Herbology had put a damper on his normal activity. He often found himself slouching over a desk instead of walking the greenhouses, lifting rolls of parchment instead of bags of mulch. Still, he really enjoyed his new position, the impact he was able to make on the next generation of wixen. It filled his soul, even though it wasn’t the best for his body.

Neville pushed the thoughts of his growing waistline to the back of his mind, and instead focused on adding a mending charm to his garments. When he walked into the living room, he was delighted to see both of his loves in their outfits, Ginny in an elegant pantsuit with a navy blazer and Luna in a soft purple dress, bunching up around her ankles and showing off her unicorn-festooned slippers.

He held out each of his arms. “Ladies, how did I get so lucky as to have you both in my life?”

Luna laughed and Ginny just raised her eyebrows. “Darling, we are the lucky ones.”

Sometimes they would go for fancy dinners, at French restaurants with dishes Neville couldn’t pronounce, but sometimes, like tonight, they would find a hole-in-the-wall pub, one that smelled like whiskey and rubber darts, sticky floors and cheerful conversation.

They drank, and danced, and Ginny whipped their arses at table football in the corner. Neville loved twirling them about, holding them close, swaying with the beat. He loved feeling their arms around him, the way their lips felt, similar but so different. 

He loved sitting at their table, nursing his beer and watching his lovers dance together, whirling and laughing and kissing. The way eventually GInny’s finger would bend, begging him to  _ Come back! _ and  _ Dance with us! _ and how he always felt so included and needed and loved in those moments. 

When they finally arrived back at their flat, Luna pulled out Hjónabandssæla that she had picked up on her recent trip to Iceland. Neville took one glance at the rich, crumbly cake, and his mind went back to the too-tight waistcoat, to the pudge that was growing around his middle. 

Putting down his fork, he pushed his plate away. “No thanks,” he said to Luna, who responded with a small frown. 

“But it’s got rhubarb in it. You love rhubarb!”

“It’s late. I..shouldn’t eat anything too heavy this late.”

Ginny leaned forward, pulling Neville’s hands into her lap. “It’s not even midnight, Nev. What’s going on?”

“It’s just…” he trailed off, but motioned to the bits of his waist that were pooling over his trousers.

“Oh,” Ginny nodded in understanding. Luna was still holding the plate of pie, looking at the both of them expectantly.

“It’s not like we didn’t notice,” Luna finally added, putting the plate in front of Neville. “But doesn’t that mean you’re happy?”

“I was happy before,” Neville looked at them, confused. “Happy and...thinner.”

“No you weren’t love. You were stressed. Constantly running around filling orders, and meeting with the Ministry, and flitting to all those events. You came home every night with a scowl. Until you saw us of course.” Ginny squeezed his hand again, and gave him a soft smile. “And now, when I visit one of your classes, you’re always smiling. Laughing.”

“Happy,” Luna added, handing Neville his fork.  “We’re so happy, Nev,” she grinned, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Now eat up. This is called Marriage Cake after all, and I have a really important question to ask you two.”

 


End file.
